


We are the three best friends.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aliens, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael and Alex are trying this friends thing, with the help of Kyle Valenti.Or5 times Michael and Alex need Kyle’s help to move forward + 1 time they didn’t.AndKyle finds his own love along the way.





	We are the three best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so (so) many thoughts about that finale, way too many to unpack here, so I will just say that Alex and Kyle were my favorite parts. I can't wait to see their friendship grow.

 

**1.**

 

A week after Rosa was brought back, Max was healed by him and Isobel, and Maria ended things with him, Michael was summoned to Alex’s cabin by Kyle Valenti.

 

He has no idea what Kyle could want with him, and why he needs him at Alex’s cabin but it’s Alex, and Michael isn’t strong enough to resist.

 

He pulls up and gets out of his truck just as Kyle climbs the stairs to Alex’s porch.

 

“Nice leather jacket. Is it new? Can I try it?” Kyle asks as he reaches for the jacket. Just as he’s about to grab the jacket Alex reaches out and grabs his wrist.

 

“No.” Alex says in a clipped tone and Michael laughs.

 

“Hey.” Michael says sheepishly when Alex turns to stare at him.

 

“Hey man glad you could make it.” Kyle says as he kicks out one of Alex’s chairs for him.

 

“You invited him?” Alex turns a betrayed look onto Kyle. Kyle shrugs as Michael sits down.

 

“Yes. Because I for one could use a beer or five. And I can’t talk about this shit with anyone else. And I know Guerin here likes to drown his sorrows in beer and sex, and since he’s not allowed at the Pony I figured he could do at least one of those things here...” Kyle trails off at Michael’s snort and Alex’s noise of surprise.

 

“And you.” Kyle points to Alex. “Like to wallow in the dark, alone, which isn’t healthy, so I figured, we could do it together. Out here, on your porch.”

 

“Rude. I do not wallow.” Alex mumbles.

 

“You kinda do Manes.” Kyle says as he picks up a beer.

 

Michael lifts a beer out of the six pack with his powers and takes a long gulp. “Sounds good to me man.”

 

Kyle smiles at him and Alex just shakes his head.

 

“Now’s probably also a good time to mention that I got shot the other day.” Kyle says it so nonchalantly that Michael almost spills his beer while Alex breathes out an indignant “What?”

 

“Mmm. Yeah. So before I shot your dad up with those barbiturates…”

 

“Nice.” Michael snorts. Alex gives him an unimpressed look.

 

“He managed to shoot me. I was wearing a vest.” Kyle pulls his shirt to the side to reveal an ugly mottled bruise.

 

“Jesus. Kyle you didn’t tell me all of that.” Alex says as he fingers the bruise gently.

 

Kyle shrugs. “Figured you had enough going on.”

 

“Why don’t you start at the beginning dude?” Michael suggests as he grabs another beer.

 

“So Flint texted me that the Master Sergeant was back in town.”

 

“Really?” Alex interrupts.

 

Kyle shrugs. “Yeah. I mean maybe he felt guilty that he put a target on my back? I don’t know. I felt like I was losing my mind, that he was following me. So I went to buy a gun and I just couldn’t do it. I mean, _I could’ve_. Just ridiculous how easy it is to buy a gun, but I didn’t. I bought a bullet proof vest instead, figured he’d try to kill me. I was right. He came to the bunker and shot me. And then when I was able to get back up I stabbed him in the neck with a needle. And yeah, that’s why the hospital called to say he was in a coma.”

 

Michael brings his hand up to his own neck at the stark reminder of what Noah did to him. He rubs it with his newly scar free left hand. A reminder of what Max did to him.

 

“It was your blood that night wasn’t it?” Alex asks Michael. Michael nods.

 

“Noah stabbed me in my neck. Max was able to heal me.”

 

“He did more than heal your neck.” Kyle grabs his left hand. Alex lets out a surprised sound.

 

“He what?” Alex breathes out slowly, like he’s counting in his head to control his reaction, as he reaches a hand out towards Michael’s. Kyle’s still turning his hand over to look at it.

 

“I didn’t give him my consent, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Michael says to both of them.

 

“Should’ve left him in his pod.” Kyle mumbles and Michael laughs.

 

“Yeah probably. But Isobel couldn’t lose anyone else so we healed him.” Michael shrugs. Not quite willing to admit that even though he was pissed off and hurt by what Max had done that night, he never wanted him dead. It seems he doesn’t need to say anything, because both Kyle and Alex nod at him.

 

“You can heal now?” Kyle asks him curiously.

 

“Not very well, but Noah said we all had similar abilities if we only tapped into them. So together we were able to heal Max after he brought Rosa back.”

 

Kyle makes a face at the mention of Rosa.

 

“I could heal the bruise if you want?” Michael wiggles his fingers in front of Kyle. Kyle laughs.

 

“No thanks man. I don’t think I want one of your weird emotional handprints.” Kyle shudders while Alex coughs. “Don’t think I need to know how you’re feeling Guerin.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Michael smirks and looks at Alex, only for Alex to quickly look away. But not before Michael can see the blush rise on his cheeks. _Interesting._

 

“He shouldn’t have done that.” Alex says quietly.

 

“No he shouldn’t have. Still hurts too.” Michael says as he flexes his fingers.

 

“You could try PT now. Less questions since the bones don’t look like they healed incorrectly.” Kyle suggests.

 

“Yeah maybe.” Michael shrugs. In an effort to stop talking about his hand, Michael turns to Kyle.

 

“Have you seen Rosa yet?”

 

“No. She’s at Max’s with Liz. They’ve told her everything but Liz asked if I wouldn’t mind giving them some space. Plus, they have to tell Arturo. Then this one.” Kyle points to Alex. “Has to make her a fake identity so she can rejoin the living.”

 

“They’re still thinking of a name for her.” Alex chimes in.

 

“Why not just Rosa?” Michael suggests. Kyle and Alex stare at him. He squirms under the attention and takes another large swig of his beer.

 

“I mean. Isn’t that something families do? Name cousins and first borns after each other? Make her a cousin or something.”

 

“That’s…” Kyle trails off.

 

“Not a bad idea actually.” Alex says as he nods, the gears turning in his head on how to make this work.

 

“I’ll tell Liz.” Kyle says. Michael smiles.

 

“It’s weird. I never knew she was my sister when she was alive, and now she’s back. It’s a lot to take in.” Kyle shrugs as he drinks another beer.

 

“Mmm. Yeah sister’s are like that.” Michael smirks. “Never really showing up at the right times but always there.”

 

Kyle laughs at him but Alex levels him with an unimpressed stare, remembering the Isobel with bagels moment just like Michael is. Michael shrugs.

 

“Oh man, Isobel is intense. I don’t envy you that at all.” Kyle says while laughing. “Although I did see her hanging around the Pony talking to Maria earlier.”

 

At the mention of Maria, both Michael and Alex freeze. Kyle’s definitely poking the bear.

 

“Well Rosa being back has really thrown her. I don’t think she knows how to handle it at all.” Michael shrugs nonchalantly, while hoping Kyle changes the subject. _No such luck._

 

“Maybe. I mean Rosa and Maria were close. Maybe Isobel is trying to mend fences before shit hits the fan.”

 

“Shit already hit the fan.” Michael snaps.

 

“What?” Alex asks, finally speaking.

 

Michael rubs a hand over his face and sighs, loudly.

 

“With Maria. She saw my left hand, and when I wouldn’t tell her what happened, she started saying that I could help her mom and I wasn’t telling her. Pretty much ended that.” Michael shrugs looking down at his feet.

 

“Yeah I can see that.” Alex smirks. Michael knows Alex’s immense talent for forgiveness is being severely tested right now. The fact that he’s sitting here is a testament to that. But he doesn’t think Maria’s going to get the same treatment. Although, her groveling like Kyle has done might help.

 

“Well maybe her and Isobel can bury the hatchet before Rosa starts walking around town. They looked pretty close.” Kyle looks like this little mess they’ve created is finally starting to intrigue him.

 

“Dude.” Michael says as Kyle laughs. “I do not want to know what Isobel gets up too, thank you.”

 

“Awe Guerin, don’t be mad Isobel has more game than you.” Alex teases him. Michael’s face gets hot and he can feel the blush threatening to creep up his neck.

 

“I’m cold.” Michael says as he uses his powers to grab Alex’s leather jacket and puts it around his shoulders.

 

Alex is gaping at him and Kyle just laughs hysterically.

 

**2.**

 

It’s weird, this Saturday night ritual they have. The past three months, Kyle, Alex, and him have been hanging out at Alex’s cabin. Sometimes they watch movies, sometimes they play board games, and sometimes they talk about anything and everything. And one weekend, much to Kyle’s dismay, they binge watched all of Star Wars.

 

Michael’s not about to complain though, because every Saturday night he spends with Kyle, he also spends with Alex. _Maybe there is something to this friends thing?_

 

They even have a group text going, which Michael doesn’t want to think too much about. He normally hates texting, but seeing the gray bubbles pop up and the fifty fifty chance that it could be Alex always makes him smile.

 

Tonight is pizza night. After that, they haven’t decided what they’re going to do.

 

They’re all sitting on the porch, their preferred sitting place, eating pizza, when Alex gets up and goes inside.

 

“Where are you going Manes?” Kyle asks as he leans back in his chair.

 

“I’ll be right back!” Alex yells from inside. He comes back outside a moment later. Only he’s carrying a familiar looking black guitar case. Michael’s breath catches as Alex hands him the guitar. Michael puts his slice of pizza down and nearly drops his beer in a rush to grab the case.

 

“Is this?” Michael chokes out.

 

“Yeah.” Alex says softly. Kyle’s looking at them both with wide calculating eyes.

 

“I didn’t know you still had this.” Michael says just as quietly. After that day in the tool shed, in his haste to get out of there, and his overwhelming pain, he had taken his small bag of things, and never looked back for any possessions he may have left behind.

 

“I brought it here actually, that day. Jim must’ve kept it all these years. It was here when I moved in.” Alex says as he sits down. Michael takes the guitar out of the case and runs his hands over it.

 

“My dad?” Kyle asks.

 

“Mmm. Yeah. I was...it was the night my dad...” Alex points his head down towards Michael’s left hand and Kyle nods his understanding.

 

“I came out here, just hoping to get away. Jim was here, and he took me in. I had the guitar with me. He helped clean up some of the blood, and gave me ice packs.” Alex shrugs like his story is no big deal. But it is. Michael makes a wounded noise.

 

“I didn’t know he hurt you after I left.” Michael says even while he tunes the guitar.

 

“He can’t hurt me anymore.” Alex says with conviction. Michael smiles.

 

They do this now, him and Alex, with the help of Kyle. They talk. It’s easier sometimes with someone else there. Someone who knows _almost_ everything. Michael pointedly ignores the voice in the back of his head that tells him this is what a relationship counselor would do.

 

“I’m just glad he kept it.” Alex points to the guitar. Michael runs his hand over the little green alien head sticker he had placed on the front. He smiles at the memory.

 

“It’s yours?” Kyle asks him. Michael shakes his head.

 

“No it’s Flint’s. Bet he’d love to know who has it now.” Michael smirks.

 

“Bet he’d love to see the alien sticker you stuck on there, too.” Kyle quips and they all laugh.

 

Michael starts strumming the chords to “First Day of My Life” by Bright Eyes and Alex immediately starts singing. He laughs when he misses a couple of notes, and when Alex’s voice cracks after years of not using it. When they finish the song, Michael lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Damn. I forgot you could sing Alex.” Kyle says with a smile.

 

“Yeah. It’s been a while.”

 

“Hey for me too. I’m a little rusty.” Michael flexes his left hand to get rid of the stiffness.

 

“Is this what it was like with you guys?” Kyle asks them both. He doesn’t have to elaborate. He’s been asking about their beginning the whole time they’ve all been hanging out.

 

“Yeah. Just us, this guitar, and my truck.” Michael smiles at the memories and he notices Alex smiling as well.

 

“And the stars.” Alex adds. Michael leans his head back against the chair and picks up playing again. They’re all quiet for a couple of songs, letting the music wash over them. Until Kyle jumps out of his chair.

 

“Shit. I have to go. I didn’t realize the time. I have a date!”

 

“A date?” Michael asks him. He looks at Alex questioningly but he only shrugs.

 

“Yes! I finally got up the courage to ask out this doctor at the hospital.” Kyle says breathlessly as he runs through the cabin gathering his things.

 

“A doctor?” Alex smirks as Kyle hops into his car.

 

“What’s her name?” Michael asks as Kyle rolls his window down. Kyle smirks at them as he puts sunglasses on.

 

“Who says it’s a her?” Kyle quips back as he pulls away from the cabin, leaving Michael and Alex gaping at him.

 

Michael recovers from the shock first, staring at Alex.

 

“Did you know?”

 

“No.” Alex shakes his head with a smile.

 

“Oh I can’t wait to hear this story.” Michael smirks and goes back to playing the guitar.

 

**3.**

 

If someone had told Michael that six months ago he’d be on his way out to Alex’s cabin with Kyle in the passenger seat of his truck waxing poetic about his boyfriend he’d have told them they were crazy. And yet, here he was.

 

They pull up to Alex’s backyard just as Alex comes out of his back door.

 

“I can’t wait to meet him dude.” Michael says to Kyle who’s blushing now that Michael has acknowledged him.

 

“What’s all this?” Alex points to Michael’s truck that is filled with wood planks and tools.

 

“We’re building you a deck!” Kyle exclaims and Michael laughs.

 

“We’re helping you build a deck.” Michael corrects as he starts floating the boards and tools out of the truck.

 

“Handy.” Kyle quips.

 

“A deck? What do I need a deck for?” Alex asks as he comes down the stairs to inspect what Michael brought.

 

“Well if Ben is going to start joining us we need more room than your front porch.” Michael shrugs.

 

“Ah yes. The mysterious boyfriend. You’re bringing him next time Kyle?” Alex asks.

 

“Yeah if we get this finished.” Kyle starts getting tools out of Michael’s tool box.

 

“Where did you get all this anyways?” Alex asks him.

 

“The junkyard mostly.” Michael shrugs.

 

“And Sanders doesn’t care that you took all this?” Alex asks as he waves his hands around.

 

“I don’t see why he would. It’s not his.” Michael says and then shuts his mouth.

 

“Not his?” Kyle asks from where he’s sitting on the ground.

 

“Uhhh…”

 

“Guerin. What did you mean?” Alex takes a step towards him.

 

Michael puts his head down to stare at his boots. He feels Alex’s hand on his shoulder and he looks up into his eyes.

 

“The junkyard is mine. Sanders sold it to me a few years back.” Michael rubs a hand on his neck turning away from Alex and Kyle.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Alex asks him.

 

“I don’t know. Didn’t want to upset the clientele.” He shrugs. “Hey. I’ll make the cuts on the wood if you two can...” He points to where Kyle has a hammer in his hand.

 

Thankfully both Alex and Kyle drop the junkyard subject and agree to handle all of the hammering.

 

About an hour into working, Alex takes his shirt off and Michael has to remember how to breathe.

 

“Dude. Stop drooling.” Kyle whispers to him.

 

“Asshole.” Michael shoots back.

 

By the end of the night with the deck built and a promise to go shopping tomorrow for a grill and patio furniture all three of them are laying down on the deck staring up at the stars.

 

“I’m never doing manual labor again.” Kyle whines.

 

“Awe c’mon Doc. It wasn’t that bad.” Michael quips back.

 

“Yeah and now you can bring Ben and we can meet him.” Alex snickers at Kyle’s groan.

 

“Fine...but only if Guerin’s cooking.” Kyle agrees.

 

“Deal.”

 

**4.**

 

“Why do those smell like Crashdown burgers?” Alex asks him as he finishes making the last patty.

 

“Because they are.” Michael says as he washes his hands to start on the fries.

 

“And how did you get the recipe for those when Arturo won’t give it to anybody?”

 

“Uhh. I fix things for him?”

 

“Fix things?”

 

“Yeah. You know. When the fryer breaks or the fridge stops working. He calls me and I fix it.” Michael shrugs.

 

“Right…” Alex gives him a _look_. Dammit. Michael sighs.

 

“I didn’t...eat a whole lot as a kid. Max would bring extra in his lunch for me. And invite me over for dinner as often as he could, but I was hungry a lot. When I started working at the junkyard I would take any money I got and go to the Crashdown to eat. Arturo always gave me extra. I think he knew.” Michael shrugs. “Anyways. I was there one morning when the fryer broke. He was cursing in Spanish and I laughed and said I could fix it. He didn’t believe me but said I could try anyway. I got it fixed and he said if I could help him out with things I wouldn’t have to pay for my meals anymore. After a couple of years he started teaching me the recipes saying I needed to know how to cook for myself one day.”

 

He turns to look at Alex knowing he won’t find pity in his gaze but still utterly shocked to see fondness and love reflected back at him.

 

“Arturo’s a good man.” Alex finally says and Michael’s glad that Alex knows him well enough to know just what to say after a revelation like that.

 

“He is.” Michael smiles.

 

“Now what the hell is that?” Alex laughs at the contraption Michael is putting the fries into.

 

“An air fryer.” Michael says. “I don’t fuck around with hot oil. Plus they taste better.”

 

“An air fryer?” Alex asks and then shakes his head.

 

When the fries are done he starts gathering everything to bring them outside.

 

“C’mon. I can hear Kyle’s car. Wanna get the burgers on the grill.” Michael starts walking outside, the condiments floating in front of him.

 

Alex snags the mustard and ketchup out of the air.

 

“Ben doesn’t know about you yet.” Alex reminds him gently.

 

“Thanks. Forgot.” Michael smiles and sets up at the grill, while Alex finishes setting the table.

 

Kyle comes through the house with a man he assumes is Ben trailing behind.

 

“Smells good!” Kyle cheers nervously. Alex and Michael laugh at him and introduce themselves to Ben.

 

When they sit down to eat, Kyle groans into his food.

 

“Dude. That’s obscene.” Michael says and everyone laughs.

 

“Thanks for taking today off to come out here Ben.” Alex says when everyone has calmed down.

 

“No problem. I couldn’t wait to meet you guys.” Ben says as he bumps shoulders with Kyle. Michael can see the blush on Kyle’s cheeks. He smiles.

 

“So who’s going to start with the embarrassing stories of Kyle as a kid? I already got the Sheriff to show me baby pictures.” Ben claps his hands together and Alex and Michael double over laughing.

 

Kyle groans and hides his face in Ben’s shoulder.

 

“Oh I like this guy.” Michael smirks.

 

**5.**

 

Michael’s just finishing the last of the frosting on Kyle’s birthday cake when Alex walks into the kitchen.

 

“Arturo teach you how to bake too?” Alex asks as he swipes his finger through the frosting. Michael swats his hand away with a towel.

 

“Stop that. No, Mrs. Evans actually.”

 

“Max and Isobel’s Mom?”

 

“Mmm. Yeah.”

 

“Explain.” Alex leans against the counter and puts a spoon in the frosting bowl to eat it. Michael rolls his eyes. He finishes the last of the words _Happy Birthday Doc_ and looks at Alex.

 

“Our birthdays are during the summer. So no one ever really paid attention to the fact that the three of us share a birthday.”

 

“It’s the day you were all found?”

 

“The day we hatched yeah.”

 

“Hatched. I don’t know why you like that word so much.” Alex chuckles.

 

Michael smiles. “It fits. Anyways, they would always have a party and well it was just for the two of them. But we’d always do something just the three of us, before or after their party. And they’d always have me sleepover the night before. I uh...never slept well. So I’d get up early and help Mrs. Evans make their cakes. Isobel likes chocolate and Max likes vanilla.”

 

“You’d help make their cakes on your own birthday?”

 

Michael shrugs. “Yeah...I mean...I don’t think Mrs. Evans even knew it was my birthday. Not a big deal.”

 

“It’s a big deal.” Alex says as he licks the frosting off the spoon. Michael swallows and looks away before he does something. They’re doing so _well_ at this friends thing.

 

“So what’s your favorite?” Alex asks after he finishes with the spoon.

 

“Cupcakes actually. Vanilla with strawberry frosting and sprinkles.”

 

“Strawberry?” Alex chuckles and Michael shrugs.

 

“It’s good.” Michael claims.

 

“Sure. And the cupcakes? So you’d always get one?” Alex asks quietly. Michael nods his head. Thankful he doesn’t always need the words with Alex. He’s staring at Alex, leaning towards him when they hear a shout from the backyard.

 

“Hey where are you guys?” Kyle yells through the house. They jump away from each other.

 

“We’re coming!” Alex shouts as he puts the candles on the cake. They walk it outside and Kyle and Ben laugh.

 

“You guys!”

 

“Happy Birthday!” Michael and Alex shout. Kyle laughs.

 

“You couldn’t get me twenty nine candles? I just get the numbers?” Kyle quips after they sing and he blows out the candles to make a wish.

 

“Dude. Fire hazard.” Michael says as they put the cake on the table.

 

“Awe. And you cooked for me Guerin? I’m touched.” Kyle puts his hands over his heart.

 

“You asked me too dude.” Michael says as they sit down. And if he leans a little into Alex and Alex leans back, no one says anything.

 

**+1.**

 

Michael looks around Isobel’s house and smiles at all the _thirty_ decorations. What was supposed to be a small celebration of his, Max, and Isobel’s thirtieth birthdays had turned into a huge celebration and a twin birthday extravaganza. Michael didn’t mind, it was nothing new, he just wished Alex would get here already.

 

“Dude. Have you checked your phone? Alex said a pipe burst at his place.” Kyle comes up to him and asks.

 

“What?” Michael takes his phone out and sure enough there’s a text from Alex in their group chat.

 

[Alex: Hey. I’m not going to make it. Pipe burst and there’s water everywhere]

 

Michael types back.

 

[Michael: You need help?]

 

[Alex: If you wouldn’t mind? I can’t get the prosthetic wet]

 

[Michael: I’m on my way]

 

[Alex: Thank you]

 

Michael turns to Kyle. “Hey can you tell them I had to leave?” He gestures to Max and Isobel.

 

“Yeah. No problem.” Kyle says as Michael walks towards the door. “Oh and Guerin?”

 

Michael turns back towards Kyle.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Michael smiles at him and heads towards his truck.

 

When he gets to Alex’s he practically jumps out of his truck with his tools.

 

“Alex?!” Michael shouts once he enters the cabin.

 

“In the kitchen!” Alex responds. Michael gets to the kitchen and drops his tool box.

 

“What?” Michael breathes out.

 

Alex is standing there holding what looks suspiciously like a vanilla cupcake in an alien themed foil wrapper, strawberry frosting with sprinkles, and a lit candle.

 

“Happy Birthday Michael.” Alex says as he walks closer to Michael. Michael looks at Alex and the words get caught in his throat.

 

“You going to make a wish?” Alex asks him as he holds the cupcake up towards his face. Michael smirks at him and Alex rolls his eyes.

 

“What no singing?”

 

“Just blow the candle out.”  Michael leans down and blows out the candle while never taking his eyes off of Alex. He’s pleased to see Alex blushing in return.

 

“So...no broken pipes I assume?” Michael asks as he takes the cupcake.

 

“Nope. Just cupcakes.” Alex turns and Michael sees the rest of them on the counter. He quickly counts them.

 

“Thirty cupcakes.” Michael smiles.

 

“Well it is your thirtieth birthday.”

 

“This is why you wanted my recipes?”

 

“Yeah. You said these were your favorites.”

 

“And you made them?”

 

“Yep. Full disclosure this is the third batch.” Alex looks sheepish.

 

“Thank you darlin’.” The endearment slipping out before he can stop himself. Michael takes a bite out of his cupcake and moans at the flavors.

 

“You’re welcome.” Alex says and smiles at him. “Good?”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Michael mumbles around a mouthful of cupcake. Alex laughs and reaches up to wipe frosting off his mouth with his thumb.

 

Michael reaches out with his tongue and licks at Alex’s thumb. He’s not so blind to the fact that over the last couple of years they haven’t dated anyone else, and that they are constantly drifting between the boundaries of what a friend would do and what a boyfriend would do. He looks into Alex’s eyes and his breath catches.

 

Alex surges forward and kisses him. Michael’s frozen for all of a second before he wraps his arms around Alex, cupcake on the floor, and pulls Alex flush to him. He deepens the kiss and pushes Alex towards the counter. When they break apart for air, he leans his forehead onto Alex’s.

 

“You had some frosting on your tongue I had to get.” Alex smirks.

 

Michael laughs. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Michael grabs another cupcake and licks all of the frosting off of it. He licks his lips and smirks at Alex.

 

“What about now?” Michael asks and Alex pulls him in and kisses him breathless.

 

**3 years later.**

 

“Dude. Really? You can’t button up your shirt just a little bit? It’s your wedding day.” Kyle says to him as he walks into the living room of the cabin. Behind Michael both Isobel and Max snicker.

 

“Alex likes my shirts like this, thank you very much.” Michael says smugly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. He said the same thing when I asked him why he forgot to button his shirt today too.”

 

“Honestly Michael. I don’t know why you couldn’t wear a suit. And Alex looks so nice in his Dress Blues.” Isobel says from the couch.

 

“I know Isobel. But it’s our wedding day and we wanted to wear this.” Michael rubs his hands down the front of his white button down. He looks down at his dark jeans and boots, a matching image to what Alex looks like.

 

“It looks nice.” Max says as he pats him on the back and walks outside.

 

“Thanks.” Michael calls after him.

 

“How do you know what Alex looks like? He said you were both surprising each other.” Kyle peers at him. Michael shrugs.

 

“Michael!” Isobel admonishes.

 

“What? You said we couldn’t spend the night together. You said _nothing_ about this morning.” Michael smirks and Kyle laughs.

 

“Michael.” Isobel gives him a sour look as she too walks outside. Michael finds that he doesn’t care.

 

“Ready?” Kyle asks him.

 

“I’ve been ready. What about you man? That ring’s been burning a hole in your pocket.” Michael pats Kyle’s chest where he’s taken to carrying around an engagement ring.

 

“Dude! Alex said the same thing.” Kyle laughs and Michael shoves him out the back door onto the deck.

 

“Well he’s a smart man.” Michael says as Kyle walks outside to sit next to Ben.

 

“I’m marrying you aren’t I?” Alex says behind him. Michael turns and his breath catches.

 

“Hi.” Michael says to Alex.

 

“Hi.” Alex says back. Michael grabs his hand and they walk together down the makeshift aisle on their back deck.

 

Max is at the end, ready to marry them, and Michael looks around and sees Liz with her and Max’s daughter on her lap. Isobel and Maria sitting close and holding hands. Kyle and Ben leaning into each other. Even Jenna made it back for the wedding. Rosa is sitting with Arturo, and Alex’s mother is there is as well.

 

When they get to the altar Max smiles at them. Michael lets the words wash over him, and when Max says it’s time to say their vows he reaches his right hand into Alex’s shirt so he can place his hand over the glowing handprint over his heart. He feels Alex do the same to him even though there isn’t a handprint on him.

 

He can hear Max laughing. Liz’s “We should’ve done that.” Isobel's “We’re doing that when we get home.” And Kyle’s “So that’s what they were doing this morning.”

 

Michael and Alex both laugh, but it’s nothing compared to the emotions they can feel from each other. Max and Liz call them echoes, but Michael thinks they’re much more than that.

 

When he’s able to feel Alex like this, it’s all consuming, all encompassing. A warm blanket wrapping around every part of him. A bond that only they have. He looks into Alex’s eyes and not only sees the love reflected there but _feels_ it.

 

When they say “I do” at the same time and he pulls Alex in to kiss him, the bond between them connects into place, and he knows they’ll both feel it, even after this handprint fades.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
